


Day 21: Soup

by xsilverdreamsx



Series: 30 Day Winter Challenge [21]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 07:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsilverdreamsx/pseuds/xsilverdreamsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 21: Soup</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 21: Soup

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of the [30 day winter fic challenge](http://heckyeahtumblrchallenges.tumblr.com/post/35486362064/winter-drawing-writing-challenge).  
>  **Disclaimer** : Characters are not mine, am playing in the sandbox, etc etc.

Hyuuga receives the text message a little before noon. He checks it to find that Riko has asked him to visit the Home Ec room, where she claims to need his help in something. He’s well on his way to the classroom, when, just as he’s nearing it, he hears voices just around the corner.

Had it not been for the sudden mention of Riko’s name, he might not have stopped walking, keeping himself just out of sight as he strained to listen in to the conversation.

“That was the worst thing I’ve tasted,” someone says, his voice sounding strained. “What did Coach even put in her cooking?”

Someone makes a choking sound. “I think I’m going to be sick. Why did we even agree to taste it?”

“We can’t let her join the winter festival contest,” the first voice says flatly. “We’ll be the laughing stock of all the schools.”

“What about Kagami?” another voice suggests. “Hey, Kuroko-san, do you think he can teach her again before tomorrow’s festival?”

Kuroko’s reply is instantaneous. “Kagami-kun is sick with the flu because he’s not used to the cold yet,” he replies, sounding almost regretful. “He is not able to attend school today because of it.”

“There goes our school’s dignity,” someone else moans, as someone else adds, “How does someone even ruin _soup_?”

By this time, Hyuuga has had enough, and steps around the corner.

“ _What are you idiots doing?_ ”

Furihata practically _leaps_ up in fright, while Koichi and Hiroshi take several steps back, their faces turning pale. Kuroko has simply vanished.

Hyuuga glares at them. “Five laps round the gym later,” he snaps out. They stare at him, looking horrified.

“But, captain-” Koichi begins.

“ _Ten laps_.” He narrows his eyes. “Why are you all still standing here?”

The rest of them bolt.

Hyuuga sighs, shaking his head at their retreating figures. He glances down the corridor, where the Home Ec room is, braces himself and heads towards it.

When he enters the room, he’s struck by a pleasant smell drifting from the cooking pot. Riko is stirring it with a wooden spoon, her hair held back in a headband.

“Hyuuga-kun,” Riko greets him happily, giving him a warm smile that lights up the room. All at once Hyuuga is struck by how he would do anything for her, and yes, that included defending her honour from gossipy _kouhais_ in his basketball team.

“What did you need my help for?” he asks, standing next to her. Whatever she’s cooking doesn’t seem to look that bad, and actually smells decent. He wonders if the other students had been overreacting.

“Can you help me taste this?” she asks, lifting the spoon up to his mouth, giving him another smile.

Hyuuga takes a sip of the soup.

*  
Later, during basketball practice, he quietly reduces the number of laps from ten to four.


End file.
